Typically, a kaleidoscope comprises a hollow box in which hollow cylinders of a triangle cross section having mirror surfaces on the inner sides thereof are disposed, wherein the hollow box has peepholes at one end thereof and contains visual objects such as small pieces of colored paper, small pieces of colored glass, and the like at the other end thereof The kaleidoscope allows the user to enjoy looking at the color patterns and the changes in the color patterns that appear by reflection in the mirrors and can be observed through the peepholes, by rotating the hollow cylinders to cause those small pieces of colored paper, small pieces of glass and the like to move around therein.
The kaleidoscope of the type described above that has improved its ornamental outlook is known, as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model patent now registered under
In the conventional kaleidoscope, most of the changing forms of the patterns produced by the motion or movement of the objects can only be provided by rotating the hollow cylinders. In addition, it allows the user only to observe those changing patterns through the peepholes visually. No kaleidoscope has yet been proposed that allows the user to satisfy the needs of listening to a particular sound like music and smelling the fragrance of a particular perfume as well, while observing the visual patterns.